Return of the Leaf Four
by Sidewinder566
Summary: Sakura Haruno graduates from the academy and gets taken in by a shinobi named Akari. She never expected to be teamed with Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha with the last Uchihas helping the Copy Ninja train them. Follow Team 7's adventure where somethings are not what they seem! May cross with Fairy Tail. Set after Uchiha Massacre and many plot changes! R&R!
1. Meetings

_I knew that about three years ago almost all of the Uchiha clan had been murdered by one of their own, Raiden Uchiha. What makes a person wipe out their own clan? How could he be that powerful. Some say he purposely waited for the select few he allowed to survive to be away from the clan compound. I mean come on. It's like he arranged it. But almost all records of him have vanished. Most of the surviving Uchiha left the village after it. Lord Fourth only declared Raiden as a missing ninja. I guess they had their reasons. I guess Itachi and Izumi had a reason for returning a week before the academy graduation exam to enter Sasuke in the academy. I kind of hope I am on his team, now the we both have graduated. Too bad team assignments are in three weeks. That's a long wait. But all well. Guess I better get back to the orphanage before curfew._

Sakura shut her journal and took off at a run to the orphanage where she had lived for as long as she could remember. She had already secured her new ninja headband to her arm. When she got to the building, she was surprised to see the matron of the orphanage sitting outside with two boxes of Sakura's things. The old woman's eyes glared at the headband.

"This is a civilian orphanage. You are no longer a civilian. Get out," snarled the older woman.

"But...I still have another test to do before I become a real genin!" reasoned Sakura.

"It doesn't matter! You are now a ninja! You can't stay here!" snapped the matron.

"You are seriously kicking a kid out?" asked a voice from beside Sakura.

Both Sakura and the matron turned to face the newcomer. The newcomer's silver hair was spiky and wild under a bandana style ninja head band and a mask covered the lower half of their face. A backpack was on a black long sleeve shirt that ended at fingerless gloves. A tanto was strapped to the right leg on black pants while a kunai holster was on the left. Closed toed boots completed the newcomer's outfit. The newcomer's coal colored eyes never left the matron's face.

"You...You're..." mumbled the woman, pointing a finger at the newcomer.

"My name is Akari. What's the problem, lady?" asked Akari, smirking under the mask.

"You're the White Fox!" exclaimed the matron, then darted into the orphanage, locking the door behind her.

"Some people I swear..." mumbled Akari, shifting her backpack so she could dig through it. A red fox jumped off of it and glared at Akari. Sakura's mouth hung open. The White Fox was thought to be a legend. That and the fox that just jumped off her back had two tails.

"My name is Masami," said the fox as she turned and faced Sakura.

"You talk..." said the shocked preteen.

"Of course. Now what are we doing miss I want to travel as slowly as possible?" said Masami.

"Regretting life decisions. And looking for an empty scroll," said Akari as she found one. She sealed the boxes into it and then handed the scroll to Sakura. Masami jumped back onto Akari's backpack and Akari started walking to the village. Sakura just looked at the ground.

"Come on. You are staying with me kid," called Akari.

Sakura raced after the older girl. Akari lead her to the Hokage's office. No one stopped her as they stopped to stare at Akari. They whispered to themselves but never approached the two of them. Until a red haired lady acting as the Hokage's secretary saw them and ran to Akari.

"Akari! I told them you would come, you know? And here you are!" said the enthusiastic woman as she wrapped Akari into a tight hug. Masami scrambled off.

"Nice to see you to, Kushina," said Akari, struggling to breath.

"Wow you grew. Don't guess I have to tell you who you look like, huh?" said Kushina, letting Akari go.

Sakura's mind scrambled. This girl had been called the White Fox. She was on a first name basis with who had to be Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, wife to the Fourth Hokage.

Akari scratched the back of her head before saying, "He's not in the village is he?"

"No he's not. He should be back soon. He's missed you, Akari," said Kushina, knowing who she was talking about.

"The others?" asked Akari.

"Obito, Rin, and their kids stayed of course. Shisui returned about a month ago, Itachi and Izumi returned about two weeks ago with Sasuke. Genma is where Minato is of course. They are making team assignments. Or attempting to. Obito won't take another team. Rin and Genma are testing some this year. As is he," explained Kushina while she pointed at the door.

"May we go in?" inquired Akari.

"Of course," said Kushina, allowing them entry. Akari went to the door and looked back at Sakura.

"Coming?" asked Akari. Sakura raced forward and Akari slowly entered the office.

Four adults were surrounded by files. Sakura recognized three of them. With spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes, Minato Namikaze was easily recognisable as the reigning hokage. In front of him were two members of the genin squad Lord Fourth had led: the short spiked black hair of Police Chief Obito Uchiha was almost as recognizable as Lord Fourth as was the woman with long brown hair and purple clan markings on her face, second head medic Rin Nohara-Uchiha. The fourth adult frowned into his file.

"Are we sure about this?" he asked.

"Genma he promised to teach Naruto. He has a sharingan so he gets Sasuke. We just need a third," said Lord Fourth, a grin forming as he looked over his file and saw the two girls.

"If you a referring to who I think you are, may I suggest this young lady?" said Akari, drawing the attention of all the adults.

"Akari!" yelled Obito, jumping to his feet.

"Hi, Sensei. I figured I would report in, but you see I found a stray genin who needs a home," said Akari.

"Taking in strays are we?" asked Genma. Obito hugged Akari, then Rin did.

"If I can, Minato-Sensei?" said Akari.

"What's your name?" Rin asked.

"Sakura Haruno," stammered Sakura.

"I just saw that file..." said Minato, hunting the surface of his desk. He found it and read through it.

"I found our third! If you are putting in an adoption request I can give it to her new sensei when he gets in," stated the blonde hokage.

"Sure. And my new assignment...?" said Akari.

"Rin if you would be so kind as to help Sakura to Akari's?" asked Obito.

"Sure. Sakura if you will come with me," said Rin, grabbing Sakura by the hand and pulling her out of the office. The moment the door shut Minato erected a privacy seal.

"Your assignments are to resume captain duties of a soon to be reformed Team Ro. You will also be part of the mentoring program we start this year. Since every major clan has an heir graduating this year we will be having older teams help with training and maybe missions. Team Obito, as the former Team Seven, has been assigned to the new Team Seven, should they pass their sensei's test. Itachi and Shisui have agreed already," explained Minato.

"And why did your letter mention me having to go before the council of elders today?" inquired Akari, coal eyes narrowing at Minato. He looked sheepish.

"They missed you?" answered Minato, trying to deflect.

"Oh really? Did they miss me, my foxes, or my reproductive system?" smirked Akari, not saying anything when Obito and Genma vanished in body flickers. They knew her too well.

"Maybe all three? Look the elders you know have given their positions to their children, except Danzo. He retains his position. I am not allowed to get rid of them per the daimyo's orders. We have to meet with the elders now in their chambers. Please be nice?" said Minato, standing up and leaving.

"Only if they are," mumbled Akari, following Minato out of the room. He shook his head, but said nothing as they made the short walk to the council chambers. It was mostly empty, except for three people sitting in the elders section. Minato and Akari walked to the center of the room.

"About time young lady," snapped the only female.

"Akari this is Koharu Mitokadu, Homura Utatane, and you know Danzo Shimura," introduced Minato, ignoring the outburst.

"Get on with it. What do you want?" said Akari, arms crossed as Masami peeked over her shoulder.

"You will be included in the Clan Restoration Act. You will not leave the village unless on a mission," demanded Homura. Akari laughed.

"No and you have no grounds to forbid me from leaving the village," answered Akari.

"You insolent brat! We order you to do this!" snapped Koharu.

"Since you are not aware of who or what you are talking to allow me to enlighten you. I am Akari Uchiha Shiranui Hatake Fullbuster. Great granddaughter of Madara Uchiha and granddaughter of Sakumo Hatake and Kazue Senju. Daughter of seal mistress Amari Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Adopted daughter of Gemna Shiranui and Kazekage Rasa of the Sand. Goddaughter of Fourth Hokage Minato Kamikaze. Wife of Ice Wizard Gray Fullbuster and twin sister to Raiden Uchiha. Student of Obito Uchiha. Partner of Itachi Uchiha and teammates with Shisui Uchiha. I am one with the nine tailed fox and I am one of the youngest Anbu captains ever. And you are starting to piss me off," said Akari.

"How dare you address us in such a manner! All of your grandparents were disgraces to this village! Your mother is a long dead experiment and your father deserves to be in a mental hospital!" snapped Homura. Killing intent filled the room and Akari's eyes went red.

"My family has built, bled, defended, and died for this village who would sooner turn their back on my family than help us. Look at the Uchiha Massacre. My brother made a damn good scapegoat, huh? Sakumo Hatake and Kakashi Hatake are better men then you will ever be. So in regards to the Clan Restoration Act no. I will not be a part of it," snapped Akari.

"You can't say no to the council!" said Koharu.

"I just did. I have had enough councils and elders interfere in my life. I'm done with them," said Akari.

"I believe we are done here. Lord Fourth, Akari forgive these fools and excuse us," said Danzo, speaking for the first time. Minato nor Akari hesitated as they left as quicker than they came.

"Well that went well," Masami mumbled as she and Akari listened to Kurama laugh.


	2. Intros and Reunions

Sakura followed Rin through the village. Shinobi and civilians alike called to Rin. She was polite to them as she held fast to Sakura's hand.

"So Sakura. Why did you want to become a shinobi?" asked Rin.

"I want to be like the Leaf Four, and protect the village," said Sakura.

"The Leaf Four huh? Not like the Sannin or Team Minato?" asked the now grinning Rin.

"The Leaf Four was the only four man squad that was permanent. The Village Hidden in the Rain and Village Hidden in the Mist had huge bounties for all of them, bigger than the Copy Cat Ninja's and Obito Uchiha's," stated Sakura. Rin laughed. It still hurt Obito's pride.

"So do you know their names?" inquried Rin.

"Of course. The White Fox, the Red Wolf, the Exploding Raven, and the Vanishing Crow," answered Sakura.

"What about their real names?" asked Rin.

"I don't know," answered Sakura, frowning.

"Do you know how they got their names?" said Rin.

"Either summons or techniques?" guessed Sakura. Rin laughed.

"Yep. So which do you look up to, Miss History Buff?" asked Rin.

"All of them I guess. They all had to train really hard," said Sakura.

"Speaking of training why don't we get you some new training gear?" said Rin.

"But I don't have any money," said Sakura, looking at the ground.

"That's ok. I'll bill Akari later," chuckled Rin as she guided Sakura into a weapons shop. "Now what type of shinobi do you want to be?" asked Rin.

"What...What do you mean?" asked Sakura, looking at all the weapons and tools.

"Every shinobi has at least one specialty. I'm a certified medic who also specialized in genjutsu and taijutsu. My husband Obito specialized in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Our teammate specialized in ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu," explained Rin.

"Ummm...I would like to be a medic...and I don't have the chakra to be a ninjutsu expert...," said Sakura.

"Well most shinobi have at least two specialties. That way they are not just one trick ponies and a little unpredictable," said Rin.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Every shinobi has at least one weakness. A good shinobi trains to make sure that that weakness does not become a liability in the field. Kenjutsu experts get disarmed. Ninjutsu and genjutsu experts run out of chakra. That's also why you are put on teams. To balance out basically," explained Rin, checking out kunai.

"But what about teams like the Leaf Four and Team Minato?" asked Sakura.

"We all give each other a run for our money in one on one spars, but Sensei can and has beaten us all at once. The Leaf Four...that's a team that comes once in a millennium. Even three on one victory would not be assured," said Rin, frowning at a memory.

"What's Akari's specialities?" asked Sakura. Rin laughed.

"Akari took after her father. Ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu would be considering her specialities but she's advanced in genjutsu, poisons, and trapmaking as well," said Rin.

"Who is her father?" asked a puzzled Sakura.

"Oh you will see," said Rin, smiling. She paused. She felt Obito and Genma's chakra coming towards them.

"Supply shopping?" asked Obito.

"She's from a civilian orphanage. She needs new supplies and clothes," said Rin. Obito hummed in agreement.

"If you want I'll teach you about traps and poisons," offered Genma.

"That...would be nice," said Sakura. Genma grinned around his senbon. He darted to a different isle.

"What type of ninja do you want to be?" asked Obito.

"I wanna be like the Leaf Four," answered Sakura.

"Which member?" asked Obito, black eyes narrowing.

"I guess a combination of the White Fox and Vanishing Crow," said Sakura, suddenly determined.

"At least you are not like our children with the "I wanna be better than Uncle Kashi" everyday," said Rin.

"Hey my scarecrow is awesome," said Genma, appearing with his hands full of a introductory poison kit and wire.

"Yeah yeah yeah. She's gonna need a bokkun. A couple of sets of shuriken and kunai. Exploding tags. Basic camping gear. Holster. Pouch," listed Obito.

"Books on medical ninja and poisons," said Rin.

"Senbon and smoke bombs," supplied Genma. The adults gathered all the supplies and paid for them. Now Sakura was carrying two huge storage scrolls in a brand new backpack. The adults, mainly Rin, was dragging her to a ninja clothing store when a brown pug came running to them.

"Rin! Kakashi...hurt...poison and genjutsu...Gai bringing...but about two miles...out," panted the dog.

"Find Akari and Sensei. Tell them meet us at the hospital. Obito take Sakura to Sensei's house. Genma with me," said Rin. They both took off at a run out of the village. Obito grabbed Sakura and placed her on his back then took to the rooftops.

"Kakashi?" whisphered Sakura. The name sounded familiar. Her ride heard her.

"Kakashi Hatake. The Copy Ninja. He's mine and Rin's teammate. That dog is Pakkun. He is Kakashi's ninken," explained Obito.

"But...he's an S Rank Ninja...," mumbled Sakura.

"He is. So is Gai. Something's not right, huh kid?" asked Obito, jumping down and in front of a modest three story house. Obito knocked and the door as opened by Kushina.

"Obito! You're early! Oh and you brought Cherry Blossom! But she was with Rin when I left...what is wrong Obito?" asked Kushina, eyes narrowing as Obito let Sakura down.

"Kakashi is injured. Pakkun went for Sensei and Akari and Rin and Genma went for Kakashi," said Obito. Kushina motioned for them to enter. Sakura entered a living room full of chaos. Three kids were play fighting, one was drawing and one was reading.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. The two red heads in the living room are my sons and my daughter Naruto is with Sasuke. So what's your name?" said Kushina, walking to the kitchen as Obito got tackled by three of the kids.

"Sakura Haruno," answered Sakura.

"Naruto says you are very smart. So you will be living with Akari? That should be lovely, you know?" said Kushina. Sakura stood in the doorway of the kitchen fidgeting as Kushina chopped vegetables.

"You are worried about my husband's wayward student, right?" asked Kushina.

"Yes," admitted Sakura.

"Please don't mention it to the kids. It's better if they don't know until we ourselves know how bad it is. But with just Rin and Akari he should be fine. He's been through worse. Now how about we introduce you to the other kiddos before everyone else arrives?" asked Kushina.

"Everyone else?" gulped Sakura.

"Of course. Party of graduation and returns you know?" explained Kushina.

"Alright kiddos! Line up and introduce yourself to Sakura, hear?" called Kushina and soon five kids were in line in front of Sakura and Kushina.

"Arashi Namikaze! I'm eight years old!" stated the first red head.

"Seiju Namikaze! Eight!" exclaimed the second red head.

"Sakumo Uchiha. Nine," said a brown haired boy from behind a book.

"Rasa Uchiha! Seven!" said a curly black haired boy.

"Yasu Uchiha. I four!" said the only girl, her black hair pulled up in pigtails and clutching a drawing.

"More like the disaster pack," groaned Obito from the living room floor. The door opened and in flew a blonde girl with a black haired boy dead on her heels as they ran through the back door. Sakura almost missed the black haired boy who entered after them.

"Yo Sensei why you on the floor?" he asked.

"And there's the big diaster," groaned Obito, sitting up.

"Shisui! Shut the door!" growled Kushina. He went to but before he could a fox and dog with a toad on his head skidded in.

"Little kiddies lets go play with Sasuke and Naruto out back! Catch me if you can kiddies!" Shisui vanished with the kids on his heels.

"Pakkun, Masami, Messenger Gama," acknowledged Kushina. The toad hopped off Pakkun's head.

"Lord Minato says the Hatake boy is free of danger. Genma and Rin made an antidote quickly and it worked. Akari is supplying chakra and broke the genjutsu. Sakura is to stay here until Akari comes. Masami and Pakkun are to stay as well," said the toad. Message delivered the toad vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You got kicked out of the hospital huh?" asked Obito. They ignored him. Two sets of chakra flared in the upstairs bedroom. Obito and Kushina exchanged looks.

"Sakura why don't you go outside and play with the kids? Oh and send in Shisui," asked Kushina. Sakura did as she asked.

Kushina and Obito darted up the stairs and into the guest room. Akari was rummaging in the closet and Itachi was waiting for her in his ANBU gear minus the mask that hung by his side. Finding her father's old ANBU gear, Akari began putting it on. She exchanged her tanto's sheath an x shaped sheath that would hold her sword and her tanto. She had already switched into a tank top, her ANBU tattoo red, revealing her status as an ANBU captain. Metal arm guards went over her fingerless gloves and she picked up her father's mask of a hound and hung it on her side.

"So Sensei is sending you out after who attacked Kakashi," said Obito.

"Who does Minato believe did it?" asked Kushina. Akari and Itachi glanced at each other. Minato said they were allowed to know.

"Lord Fourth has ordered Team Ro to reform and capture Sasori of the Sand and Raiden Uchiha," stated Itachi.


	3. Of Scrolls and Traitors

Sakura and Sasuke both spent the next few days at the Namikaze house. Kushina explained to them that Akari and Itachi were on a mission with no expected return date and Izumi was going to be gone for at least another week, so Sakura and Sasuke would be staying until their guardians returned. Naruto decided to use these days as training for their future squad work and pestering her father to put them on a squad together. Minato would laugh and then tell her that the squads were already formed and no, he was not telling her any squad information. She would try to get more information anyway and would end up chased out of the house by her spoon wielding mother. Sasuke spent his time training or dodging his fan club of kids. The Namikaze and Uchiha kids seemed obsessed with the poor boy. Sakura passed the time by reading, training on shuriken throwing and talking to whatever adult she could. This was normally Kushina and/or Rin, who on her second day at the Namikaze house, dragged Sakura clothes shopping. Sakura used this time to question Rin on Kakashi.

"Is Kakashi going to be ok?" inquired Sakura.

"If he stays in his hospital bed. He should be out of there in a week or two. Guessing you're a fan of his?" asked Rin, smiling.

"He's awesome. He's known through all the lands as the Copy Cat ninja. How did he get that nickname anyway?" blurted Sakura. Rin laughed.

"You're just a walking bingo book, huh? Did you research my entire team?" asked Rin.

"You were dubbed in Iwa's book as the next Tsunade. Is it true you studied under her? And who hasn't heard of the Ghost of the Uchiha, Obito Uchiha? Is it true that he can vanish through objects? And your sensei wiped out an entire army by himself! Team Minato is the second coming of the sannin. You are all S rank! I read it all at the library yesterday!" babbled Sakura.

"Do you think you can name all the S rank ninja this village has?" questioned Rin.

"Well there's Team Minato. Lord Fourth, you, Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. Then there's the remaining loyal Sannin, Lord Jirayia and Lady Tsunade. Mister Obito said that Gai was. I believe Itachi Uchiha is. That's it," answered Sakura.

"Your list isn't complete, but you are right about those you did list," said Rin as they entered the Namikaze house. Sakura clutched the scroll containing her new clothes tightly as Naruto bounded to her and Rin drifted off to the kitchen in search of Kushina and Yasu.

"Finally! We need to talk," said the blonde girl, grabbing Sakura and pulling her outside, where Sasuke waited.

"Listen to this. I asked Mizuki about team placements. He said the only way the three of us would be allowed on the same team is if we took a scroll of techniques from my dad's office and each learned one," said Naruto.

"Why don't we ask your dad for the scroll?" asked Sasuke.

"Because then we wouldn't be proving how good we are together, you know?" answered Naruto.

"So we are stealing a scroll from the hokage's office?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. Tomorrow Dad is leaving for Suna for a meeting with the Kazekage. He should be gone a week. I figured we steal it in few days and learn a technique each in the time he's gone. Then put it back before he gets back," said Naruto.

"That could work. Let's do it," said Sasuke.

The next morning Minato left with his guards and Jirayia. He was gone for two days when the three preteens broke into his office, stole the scroll of sealing, and took off to training ground three. Naruto unraveled it as all three sat in the middle of the training ground.

"I say we each learn a different technique. I want to learn the Shadow Clone jutsu," said Naruto, knowing her chakra reserves made the usual clone jutsu difficult.

"I want to learn the Exploding Clone jutsu. My brother knows it but refuses to teach me it," huffed Sasuke.

"What about you, Sakura?" asked Naruto. The pink haired girl examined the scroll. She was torn between the two.

"I'm torn between the Flying Thunder God Technique and Strength of a Hundred Seal," admitted Sakura.

"I'd do the Flying Thunder God. The Strength of a Hundred Seal takes years to develop," said Sasuke. He wished his sharingan had already been activated, then he could have memorized the entire scroll quickly.

"My dad said it took him almost six months to master it. But that's still better than how long it took him to develop the Rasengan. He said I could learn one of the two from him when I became a chunin and I want to know the Rasengan. But if you learn the Flying Thunder God then you can teach me and Sasuke! We would be unstoppable! Believe it!" said Naruto.

With each of the jutsu picked, the three immediately went to work trying to learn it. Over the next three days the three would leave the Namikaze house early in the morning and return after dark, exhausted and hungry, but making a little bit of progress. Kushina and Obito would laugh and say that they needed to eat more and that the teens reminded them of people they refused to name. Yet neither adult pressed about wanting to know what they were working on, though it was obvious they were training very hard. It was on the fourth evening, after Sakura had finally managed to move to a seal wrapped around a kunai six feet from her, that Mizuki appeared in the training ground.

The first thing Sakura realized was that Mizuki was dressed in his mission gear. The second thing she noticed was he was smirking at them. Sakura looked at the other two. Sasuke was panting from exertion, but he looked wary at Mizuki. Naruto was sweating and obviously tired, though not as tired as the two of them. All of a sudden Mizuki threw a fuma shuriken at Sasuke, who was closest to the scroll with the jutsu on it. Sasuke jumped back to dodge.

"Why are you attacking Sasuke?! Is this some sort of test or something?!" shouted Naruto.

"I came for the scroll, you demon brat! Killing you will be a bonus!" shouted Mizuki, charging towards Naruto. Naruto froze. Sakura and Sasuke both charged Mizuki. Mizuki threw shuriken at the two. Unable to dodge all of them, Sasuke and Sakura each got cut several times. Sasuke threw his own shuriken at Mizuki, forcing the chunin to play defense. Sasuke flew through hand signs. Snake. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger. The Great Fireball Technique lite up the darkened training ground as it raced towards Mizuki. The chakra cost drove Sasuke to his knees. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm, then grabbed Sasuke's. With no hope to fight off Mizuki on her own, Sakura reached within herself, located her original Flying Thunder God seal almost thirty feet and leaped. Pain consumed her as she landed thirty feet away with her two friends and her vision started to fade around the edges.

"That was foolish. Now all three of you will have to die. You two should have ran," said Mizuki as he picked up the scroll. Naruto shook, apparently whatever shock she had been in was ending as Naruto stood up. Sakura let go of Sasuke and he fell to the ground, but Sakura managed to remain standing.

"You will not hurt my friends!" roared Naruto, red chakra swirling around her as she charged the traitor.

* * *

Team Ro had just entered the training grounds on the way to the village. The six members were jumping through the trees, Captain Hound on point with Mouse and Weasel behind Hound, Cat and Bear behind them, then Crow in rear guard. Suddenly Hound stopped.

 _Problem?_ signed Mouse.

 _Summons dispersed. Suggest split to investigate_ signed back Hound.

 _Where?_ signed Weasel.

 _Training ground three. Weasel, Crow, with me. South. Others reinforce training ground three from North. Move._ signed Hound. The six ANBU launched themselves to training ground three. They saw Sakura use Flying Thunder God. They saw Mizuki grab what they identified as the scroll of sealing. They saw and felt the red chakra swirl around Naruto. All of Team Ro converged on the training ground.

Mouse immediately wrapped their Wood Style around Naruto. Cat and Bear took defensive positions around the unconscious Sasuke and soon to be unconscious Sakura. Hound and Weasel stood in front of Mizuki, their ANBU swords at his throat while Crow had a kunai at his throat from behind. Hound pulled a tri-pronged kunai from their weapons pouch and threw it with chakra into a nearby tree.

"Team Ro..." whispered Mizuki, eyes widened with fear.

"Move and die," growled Weasel. Crow removed their kunai and took possession of the scroll, just as a burst of chakra filled the training ground and Lord Fourth appeared.

Minato was shocked at the scene before him. Hound had only used his kunai once before but he was not expecting this. Team Ro, the best assassin squad in ANBU, was in attack positions against someone Minato recognized as an Academy Sensei. His daughter was unconscious wrapped in Mouse's wood. Itachi's little brother and the girl Akari had brought to his office were both laying on the ground, unconscious. Crow was holding the scroll of sealing while Hound and Weasel had their swords drawing a little blood from the sensei's neck.

"Mouse, Cat, and Bear. Take the children to the hospital immediately. Report to my office after. Crow. Give me the scroll of sealing and bring Inoichi here now then report to my office," said Minato. The seven people disappeared. Then Minato approached Mizuki, his blue eyes as hard as ice.

"Attacking a member of the Hokage's family is punishable by death," stated Minato, his voice cold.

"She...demon..." whimpered Mizuki. The swords at his throat pressed a tad harder.

"No. She is not. She is my daughter," said Minato, feeling Inoichi appear in the training ground. He quickly explained the situation to Inoichi. Inoichi stood behind Mizuki, mindful of the swords, and performed his jutsu to view Mizuki's mind. He quickly found what the Hokage was looking for and pulled out.

"He was planning to take the scroll to Orochimaru in exchange for killing Naruto and Sasuke. He tricked the kids into taking the scroll, knowing Naruto could get into your office and knowing they want to be on the same team together. He manipulated them," said Inoichi.

"Did you see why he wanted to kill them?" asked Minato, trying to stay calm.

"Yes. Naruto over being a jinchuriki and what happened with Kiri and Sasuke to hurt his brother. He is jealous of Itachi's promotion over him," said Inoichi.

"I see. I want a report on what all you saw on my desk within twenty-four hours," said Minato, pulling the tri-pronged kunai from the tree and handing the scroll to Inoichi.

"Are you going to...?" said Inoichi.

"Yes. Hound, Weasel, stand down now," said Minato. The two ANBU leapt back immediately and before Mizuki could blink he was dead at Minato's feet.

"Inoichi, have a nice night. Hound and Weasel, seal his body and turn it over to T and I. Then report to my office," said Minato as he took the scroll back and flashed himself to his office. Within ten minutes Team Ro was assembled before him, all crouched on one knee with their heads bowed to him as he paced in front of his desk.

"Report," commanded Minato.

"Sasori of the Red Sand is no longer alive. He and whom was assumed to be Raiden Uchiha attacked us on our side of the border with Suna. In our battle with the two it was revealed that Sasori had killed the Third Kazekage and used his body as a puppet," said Hound, producing three body scrolls.

"And Raiden Uchiha?" asked Minato, dreading the answer.

"An impostor. When faced with a Sharingan genjutsu he could not get out of it," answered Crow.

"Mouse, Bear, Cat you three are dismissed. You have two weeks off. I want your written reports on Sasori and the impostor as well as what has occurred tonight by the time you return to active duty," said Minato. They left immediately.

"You three masks off and start explaining the Raiden issue," demanded Minato. They complied.

"It wasn't Raiden," said Shisui.

"But how did he cast a Sharingan genjutsu on Kakashi if he was unable to break out of one himself?" asked Minato.

"We suspect he was a genjutsu specialist. He used wind jutsu, which Raiden can't. He never used wood style, nor did he use a summons. He had what appeared to be a Sharingan, but didn't act like one," answered Akari.

"Explain," said the frowning Hokage.

"In both eyes the impostor had what appeared to be a mature Sharingan. Yet he couldn't track any of our movements and missed quite frequently with thrown weapons. He also appeared to only know wind and was not good at taijutsu," said Itachi.

"And when Cat stabbed him through the chest his eyes turned blue and his hair turned blonde and Raiden has neither," said Shisui.

"Why didn't you lead with that bit of information?" asked Minato as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You didn't ask?" answered Shisui.

"Out. Report here tomorrow morning. You have two weeks before I want your reports. Now get out," said Minato, kicking all three out of his office.


	4. The Lost Son

The teen couldn't remember how long he'd been chained up in the cold room. He was kept chain to the wall, his neck on a chain and his arms suspended above his head. When he was feed once a day his arms where unchained, but not his neck nor was the metal covering on his eyes taken off. Almost all of it covered in chakra supressors. His body was almost always poked and prodded. They took every fluid they could. He knew who they were and he knew what they were planning. One day the cuff on his left wrist wasn't properly fastened. He kept silent and kept his face blank, even as he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time; his chakra. He let it build, calculating. When his cell door was opened again, he was gone.

Minato had thought the drama for the night was over. His guard had just made it to his office and the group that had traveled with him to Suna had just entered the village. He was proven wrong when a mostly unconscious body appeared on his desk. Long, matted silver and black hair were the first thing Minato registered before a voice croaked, "They...plan...attack...soon..."

"Genma find Jirayia and Tsunade. Raidou find Shikaku and Inoichi. Not a word to anyone else," commanded the hokage. They vanished. Minato took in the boy who he suspected passed out. He was clearly emancipated, barefoot with only torn pants on. A metal band covered his eyes and a metal collar with some chain pieces attached was wrapped around his throat. Scars and bruises littered his body, with Minato spotting an ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder.

"It can't be..." mumbled Minato, so lost in thought he didn't hear those he summoned arrive. Tsunade reacted first. Her hands glowing green, she examined the unconscious teen while Minato straightened his body out. Tsunade was wincing at her findings.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Jirayia. Inoichi frowned as Shikaku used his shadows to gently unlock the band on his eyes and throat. Minato gently removed them. Tsunade shook her head, tears in her eyes, healing as much as she could.

"Can I view his memories?" asked Inoichi, grabbing Minato's hand so he could see memories as well.

"He doesn't have any head trauma, physically. He couldn't throw you out even if he wanted to. He doesn't have the chakra. But do not linger," warned Tsunade. Inoichi made the signs and him and Minato were back in past.

 _Jumping from tree to tree, the ANBU teen finally reached his destination: a former hideout of the Snake Sannin. The ANBU's orders were simply to investigate the empty facility, thus why his partner was not with him. He made his way through the dark cavern, his coal eyes transforming into red. The rough stone walls gradually smoothed out. A building was hidden at the back of the cave. The teen opened the door he found, his right hand going to his sword's hilt on his back as he cautiously entered the room. An eerie green light filled the long room, illuminating empty and broken test tubes. The teen thought of one of his teammates and shook the thought out of his head as he heard a rustling noise. Pushing chakra to his feet he jumped high, drawing his sword as he avoided a strike from the huge snake. His eyes narrowed. This was the personal summons of the Snake Sannin. The teen landed and charged towards the snake, swiping his blade into the snake's side. He jumped again, aiming for the ceiling. He flipped and planted his feet to the ceiling with chakra. Sheathing his sword, his flew through several hand signs. Wood sprang from the floor, wrapping around the snake and pinning it to the floor as it hissed in protest._

 _"Now that wassss not vvvery nice. Perhapssss you would rather play with me?" called a voice. Pain erupted in the teen's shoulder as a sword pierced him. The teen tried to use the Hiraishin, but found he couldn't. He turned to face the grinning sannin as the sannin removed his blade._

 _"Looksss like the ssssnake catchesss the wolf...the only thing better would have been the fox or the turtle," said the smirking Orochimaru. The teen swore, kicking the sannin and putting distance between them. Flying through hand signs again, the teen blew a tidal wave of water at the sannin. Knowing chances of beating him alone was slim, the teen summoned his pack of five wolves and the wolves flew at Orochimaru. Orochimaru summoned snakes to distract most of the wolves and dodged the other two. The teen drew his sword and jumped over two of his wolves to engage Orochimaru in a sword fight, adrenaline making it easy to ignore the pain in his left shoulder. The teen might have beaten the sannin, if he hadn't gotten thrown against a wall and cut up by a wind jutsu cast by a new arrival. A second new arrival had the teen covered in bugs in less than a minute. His chakra being sucked away and his summons dispersing, the teen knew he lost. His eyes faded to coal black as the wind style user grabbed him by his collar and forced him to stand._

 _"A Uchiha, Hatake, and a Senju? I believe he will work nicely for our plans. Wouldn't you agree Orochimaru? He is after all one of your own experiments," called Elder Danzo Shimura._

 _"Yessss. Do you wisssh to apply the ssseal or ssshould I?" asked the Sannin. The teen struggled in the elder's grip as the Sannin pulled out a piece of paper with a seal on it._

 _"You. I will apply my chakra after so he will be under my influence as well," said the elder. Orochimaru slapped the seal on the teen's neck and applied his chakra. The teen yelled in pain. The elder then did the same, letting go of the teen and letting him slide to the floor. The teen went silent, the seal disappearing into his skin._

 _"I command you to eliminate the Uchiha Clan tonight. There is to be no survivors, understood?" ordered Danzo._

 _"Yes sir. It will be done," droned the teen._

Inoichi released the jutsu, him and Minato breathing hard. The two men exchanged glances. The Fourth Hokage struggled to hold in his killing intent.

"Jirayia I need you to go to the toads and see if they have a place safe to remove a type of control seal. Tsunade I need you to heal him as much as you can. I am going to send him to the toads as soon as Jirayia gets back," commanded Minato.

"What did you two see?" asked Shikaku.

"The Uchiha Massacre was orchestrated by Danzo and Orochimaru. They put a mind control seal on Raiden to force him to do it. But why eliminate the Uchiha?" said Minato.

"The Uchiha was the most feared clan in the village. It was probably to either obtain or eliminate the Sharingan. What is unsettling is that they appear to want Akari and Naruto," answered Shikaku.

"Could they have been responsible for the attack on the night of Naruto's birth?" asked Tsunade.

"It's possible. While Akari's status as the host of the Nine-Tails is no secret, Naruto holding the Three-Tails is. So whatever is going on now Danzo and Orochimaru are working on together. We need evidence to go after Danzo, and Raiden, as a missing nin, is not a credible source. We need more than that," said Minato.

"If the two are planning an attack, when would they attack?" asked Inoichi.

"Most likely would be the Chunin Exams," answered Jirayia before Shikaku could.

"That's six months away, and we are co-hosting with Suna," said Shikaku.

"Tsunade. How long of a recovery time does Raiden need to get to full strength?" asked Minato.

"Four to five months with the toads should do it. Are you going to rescind his status as a missing nin?" asked Tsunade.

Minato thought for a minute. If he did, Danzo would immediately know that Raiden had went to Minato. On the other hand, where else would Raiden have went?

"No. Not yet. After the attack and we have Danzo and Orochimaru we will let the public know, but for now that is a secret for those in this room, except Lord Rasa. Since the chunin exams tournament will be held in Suna I will explain the situation to him. In the meantime, Jirayia needs to go to the toads about Raiden. When you get back I want you working on a seal to eliminate the mind control seal. If they managed to use it on one of my strongest shinobi there is no telling who they have used it on or will use it on. Shikaku. I want you working with Tsunade to get chunin and higher in the best shape you can. Schedule monthly physicals with jonin, including ANBU. Bi-monthly physicals for chunin. Inoichi. Issue reevaluations for clearance levels. If we have a leak I expect you and Ibiki to plug it. One traitor has been executed tonight by me and he was an academy sensei. Because of him three genin are in the hospital, one of whom is my daughter Naruto. The other two are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Dismissed," said Minato. He was alone in minutes and collapsed into his chair behind his desk.

* * *

Akari jumped over the rooftops as she ran to the Hatake Compound. Shisui and Itachi had agreed that it would be better to wait until the morning to visit the genin. There was no point in risking Tsunade's wrath over visiting hours because they knew the kids would be fine. So the three teammates had split up to go to their own homes. Akari had a conversation she needed to have, and since Genma would not leave Minato's side until Minato went home or ordered Genma home, now was the perfect time to have it. It helped that the person she needed to talk to was standing on a roof, flaring his static like charka lightly.

Kakashi was a genius. So when he woke up in the hospital expecting chakra exhaustion and not having any, he knew. The only person alive capable of giving Kakashi a chakra infusion was Akari. Now he stood on the rooftop of the Hatake Compound and waited, having sensed her chakra coming from the Hokage Tower. Wearing only sweatpants, he waited, barefoot, on the roof. He brushed silver hair off his bare face as he felt Akari go from jumping on buildings to jumping on the trees to get to the Hatake Compound that sat in the forest. He opened his sharingan as she came into view. Her chakra was flowing normal, and Kakashi knew Kurama would not let Akari remain injured for long if he could help it. Kakashi was not surprised to see the Hound mask swinging at Akari's side. Finally she landed in front of him. Neither spoke or moved for a minute. Kakashi took in her dirty uniform as she took in his weary appearance. Finally Kakashi moved and wrapped his daughter in a hug.

"I don't care that you left. Just...Thank you. For coming back home," said Kakashi, his daughter returning the hug.

"I'm sorry I took so long," said Akari.


End file.
